Undead Rising
Lea is seen alongside Zorbel outside a large mall."Welcome. This is Willamette Mall, scene of our next destination. Last time, the teams were faced with their first challenge: a race of unicorns. Team drama began to surface, but it remained in the backseat as hilarity ensued. In the end, the Barbies lost because of Teddy, their bumbling captain. However, Zac's new beauty obsession campaign and Brit's request to be sent home managed to save her. The Fairytale Lovers lost their "Asian Sensation", Shawn, and The Britishness lost their not so talkative singing teammate, Flame. Today, the last twenty contestants are to face their most hilarious yet scary challenge yet!" A zombie leaps out of nowhere and bites Lea, who screams and pushes him to the ground."Antidote, STAT!" The opening is seen as usual. The Britishness are seen in their sleeping quarters. Lee is playing Rock Band with Max, and it seems Max is losing. "Hell yeah, I won!" Lee cheers. Max merely gasps in awe."I'm the one with the band, how the heck did I lose!?" Lee shrugs."I have no life?" The two laugh."But seriously. I miss my girl." Max looks surprised."You? The screaming like a little girl British swearer has a girl that actually likes him?" "Like mister wannabe indie rock band member with the bad hairdo can talk." Lee counters. "Touche." Max says."I see what you did there." Snoos is seen in his room holding an odd amulet."I don't think I have the guts to move forward. Robert's going back to his old ways....Why does he have to bottle it up? Who is he!? Red!?" A flashback is seen."Snoos." Robert begins."If you tell ANYONE, I'll stick my foot in your-" Snoos sighs."Yes. Yes he is." He grabs his amulet."Charmed ones....Give me strength." Zo knocks on the door."Snoos?" Snoos turns."Oh, hey, Zo! Where is Josie?" "She and Robert went to hang out with some of the other team people. I decided to see if you were okay all by yourself." Zo responds. "Not really." Snoos says, sadly. Zo frowns."Dude, seriously. What's up?" Snoos sighs."My friend's not doing so well...He's hiding something from everyone here. He needs help, but he just refuses to get any." Zo thinks back."I remember a nice guy with a secret. He....I miss him, but he left me for that Jersey reject. I....I'll help." Snoos smiles."Thank you, Zo." The Sparkling Barbies are all separated. Chimmy is sitting with Zoey and Kate."So Kate, are you in?" Kate smirks."Sure, I'll replace Brit." Chimmy nods."Good. I think the first elimination we go to, next out is obvious." She motions towards Teddy, who is bugging Austin. "Agreed." Kate says wholeheartedly. Teddy squeals as Josie and Robert walk in. She glomps Josie to the floor."Josie!" Josie smiles as she violently pushes Teddy off."Hey, Teddy." She laughs. Robert steps back."Yeah....Don't mind me." Austin walks over to Robert."So....I heard you smacked Teddy." "Like you haven't thought about it!" Robert shoots back. Teddy gasps."He'd never! Right?" Austin nods."Hitting girls is wrong." "Didn't you hit Zac once?" Robert responds, and Josie and Teddy laugh. "That...is beside the point." Austin replies. Robert shrugs."Look, I didn't come here to fight. I came here 'cause Josie asked me to. Sorry if I ruined your "struggle for perfection"." Robert hastily leaves, annoyed. Austin smirks."Glad he's gone." Josie turns to him."Wish you two could just get along." Austin scoffs."Like that's possible." Jay is seated alone. Zoey walks over."Jay, what's on your mind?" Jay frowns."There's so much hate on this team. It makes me sad to see young people waste their youth fighting." Zoey nods."Yeah, I agree. Wish they'd just get along." Jay nods."Then that's what we'll do! Try to get our team to become unconflicted!" She and Zoey high five."So....How do we start?" Zoey head desks. Jay takes out a picture of her and her unicorn, a shade of gray."Yesterday was so fun. All the pretty colors and the beautiful outdoors. And not one person noticed it....Makes me a little....sad." Gerard, Lulu, Zumer, and Toad are seen together."Alright, so Shawn's gone. Who now?" Zumer asks. Lulu shrugs."I just want our team to band together, you know?" Gerard nods."Yeah, but the others will never listen to us. Clearly, we must take action." Toad intervenes."I say Nalyd. Dude's depressed now. He's both controversial and a burden." Zumer nods."Yeah, I agree. If Nalyd goes, we just might be able to ban this team together!" Lulu nods."Very well, then." Gerard is seen in the confessional room."So I've gotta save Nalyd, it seems. I don't want my team to become competent until Webly's gone. Reddy, too. Nalyd, looks like I'm your angel." Gerard walks over to Nalyd."Nalyd, care for a little talk?" Nalyd looks up, smiling."'Sup?" Gerard looks surprised."You seem happier." Nalyd nods."I got in contact with....someone. She agreed to meet me after I get off of this show." Gerard smiles."Aw, that's sweet. But do you want to go yet?" Nalyd looks appalled."And get a double digit placing as high as twentieth? No-ho-ho. I have a reputation to uphold." "Looks like you need my help, then." Gerard smirks. "I'm listening." Nalyd responds. Webly and Reddy are seen."So are we at an agreeance?" Webly asks. Reddy nods."For once, yes. We put aside our differences until Nalyd's back at home, watching us on television!" Webly nods."Payback for the way he treated me! For once, this nice guy won't finish last!" Reddy looks quizzically at him."Excuse me?" Webly looks away."Uh....Nothing." Reddy shrugs and sits down, drawing a picture of his unicorn from yesterday. Zumer is seen with Lulu."Lulu....Do you think I'm a nice person?" Zumer asks. Lulu nods."Of course. You seem nice to me." "Thanks. Wish my family felt the same." Zumer replies. "What do you mean?" Lulu asks, slightly concerned. Zumer shrugs."Nothing important. Not now, anyways." The newly dubbed "Challenge Siren" begins wailing, and soon the twenty remaining players are brought out into a small parking lot. "Where exactly are we, this time?" Reddy asks. Lea smirks."You'll find out. Before we go to the challenge, I must warn you all now. Most of you, if not all of you, will die in this challenge. Not permanently, of course. Chris's device is sufficiently developed to where it can revive you....But it still has limitations." "What exactly does that mean!?" Reddy asks, sounding frightened. "Just that if you are killed in a fantasy world, and we don't get to you in time, you....might not be revivable." Lea states. "Is that really a word?" Zorbel asks. "Of course it isn't." Lea responds."Now....If anyone wishes not to be forced through this trial, you may speak now, and risk your team losing." Jay steps forward."Like I told Chris a few episodes back, I won't partake in such brutality." Lea nods."Anyone else?" Toad steps forward."Yeah, I don't wanna get fuggled up. So I'm out." Toad walks over to Jay. "Any other yellow bellies?" Zorbel asks. Reddy goes to speak up, but he gets a disapproving look from Webly and stops. "Alright, then. The eighteen of you can follow us, now." Lea states. Teddy is seen in confessional."I was totally gonna, like, ask to not be in the challenge, but if, like, I screw up one more time, I am so going home. I wanna prove that creep Max that I can make merge, so I'm not risking anything." Max is seen in confessional."Teddy and I made a bet of twenty bucks on whether she makes merge or not. We both totally know she won't so.....Easy money!" He puts on his trusty shades. Teddy opens the door."Excuse me!?" Max tries to sit up straight, but he falls back off of the chair, and Teddy laughs at his misfortune. As the contestants are walking through a rather large park towards the inside of the mall, Josie stops."This place looks.....really familiar." Robert turns."I know, right? I just can't place it, though." Josie looks around."I know this place....it's on the tip of my tongue......." Robert goes to say something."If it's a joke about what I just said, then shush now." Robert stops. The contestants head into the mall past some stores, and they eventually come to the front doors, where they see them boarded up. "So why is the mall sealed up so heavily?" Webly asks, slightly frightened. As if to answer his question, a man with a mall uniform, covered in blood on his shirt, busts through one of the windows. Moaning loudly, he stumbles towards the survivors. Josie screams."NO WAY! This is the mall from Dead Rising!" As everyone comes to terms, hundreds of zombies bust through the front doors, stumbling in an armada towards the eighteen competitors. Lea smirks."The challenge is simple. You just have to get back to the parking lot in the middle of the mall. Luckily, Zorbel, our local pyschopath, is not one to let you reach that so easily. You'll have to find weapons and supplies to defend yourselves to beat him. All the while dodging the mass of the undead. Like I said before, try not to die too soon. Whoever wins can send one of the other teams to elimination, or, if no one wins, the first team to have all members dead loses. Good luck." Lea immediately books it, screaming like a girl. The group turns to see the undead attack en masse. Snoos panics."I have an idea, let's get the frick out!" He turns tail and sprints. Everyone screams and runs away from the growing mob. Gerard and Nalyd are seen in the park."I say we just make a break for it. Like hell I wanna go back in that mall." Gerard states. Nalyd nods."I'll distract Zorbel, you just book it!" Nalyd runs out, headed towards the parking lot. He reaches near it and looks around."Hey, man! Get out here!" He looks around."He ain't even here." Nalyd heads towards the parking lot, but he hears insane laughing. He turns to see Zorbel driving a military jeep with another guy controlling a huge machine gun on the back.".....Meep." Nalyd runs screaming, but he is too late as Zorbel quickly catches up, and Nalyd gets pelted with machine gun fire. Narrowly dodging, he jumps behind a tree, and Zorbel crashes into it."Yes!" He looks up to see a zombie lunge at him."....Damn." Nalyd screams. Gerard, watching in awe, immediately books it. He gets to the parking lot area, only to see at least a thousand zombies in his way.".....Well, this ain't gonna be easy." Webly, Reddy, Zumer, and Lulu are gathered together in a jewelry store, with a legion of zombies headed right for them."Alright, we need a distraction, or we're all doomed." Zumer states. Webly nods."One of us is either gonna have to sacrifice themselves, or we have to kill every last one of those freaks!" Reddy nods."It sure as hell ain't gonna be me." Lulu and Zumer look at Webly, who merely sighs."I figured that'd happen. Just not that fast." Webly says, discouraged. Lulu smirks."Thanks, Webly. Come on, Reddy." Reddy refuses."No way. I'm staying here." He jumps behind the counter and hides."I'm done." Lulu sadly shrugs. He gets up and books it with Zumer not far behind. Webly takes out a barbel."This isn't gonna be easy." Reddy scoffs."That's what you get for being a nice guy!" Webly stops in his tracks."Excuse me? Just because I'm a nice guy means I can't do well?" Reddy steps back."No, no! I meant that-" Webly grabs Reddy by the collar."Fine, I'll play the villain for once! See if you like that better!" He chucks Reddy into the mob and sprints after Lulu and Zumer. Reddy screams as the mob mauls him."No, man! NO!" His screams ring out all across the mall, his fear realized. Webly catches up to Lulu and Zumer."How'd you escape?" Lulu asks. Webly looks shiftily."Reddy sacrificed himself for me. He's actually a pretty cool guy." Zumer hears Reddy scream."Seems he regrets it already, though." Webly smirks."Whatever, let's just get a move on!" Chimmy, Austin, Teddy, Zoey, and Kate are seen near a large amusement park ride."Oh, I wanna go on it!" Teddy squeals. Austin sighs."Teddy, we have a challenge to complete, you know!" Teddy nods."I know, I know. Just one ride?" Kate rolls her eyes and smiles."Fine. Just one. It actually looks fun." The team heads up to the controls, only for a clown to jump in their path."Don't touch the ride, kiddies! The last guy who did that didn't last long! Ahahahahahahaha!" The clown crazily juggles chainsaws. Kate steps back."Wanna fight, you make up wearing freak!?" The clown laughs."Adam the clown isn't amused, girly!" Kate's eyes grow wide."Excuse me? Did you just call me what I think you did?" "Girly, girly, girly. Why don't you run on home to your parents and let the grown ups handle things?" Adam laughs aloud again, only for Kate to interrupt him with a kick to the chest, sending him sprawling."Ohohoho. Wanna play rough? Adam's game!" Adam rolls towards Kate and slashes out. Kate blocks it with her katana with ease."Try again, circus act!" Zoey stabs at Adam, who dodges."Kate, I'll help!" Kate turns to the others."Zoey and I got Bozo. You guys move ahead!" Austin nods."You'd make a fine soldier." He gives her an honorary military salute before running off with Teddy and Chimmy. Kate turns back to Adam, who breathes fire. Kate jumps back, falling into a zombie, who bites her shoulder. She quickly decapitates the zombie."Looks like I'm done for. Zoey, make sure to finish me if I turn into one of those things!" Zoey nods, sadly."Got it.....I think?" Lea watches from the camera room."How did Adam breach the security I set up...? If he's here, then...." He turns to see a bearded man with a shotgun stomping up to the room."Cletus!? Oh, boy, this is bad!" Gerard has finally snuck past all of the zombies."Damn, that was horrible." He turns to see a fat man standing before him, butcher knife in hand."Looks like lunch has arrived." Gerard's eyes grow wide."Meep!" The Britishness are all gathered in Paradise Plaza."If I remember right...." Robert jumps up on the awning and runs across, jumping from awning to awning. He reaches the last one, and picks up a submachine gun."Man, thank you, online walkthroughs!" Robert slips and falls off, and the gun hits him in the groin. Josie runs over."Are you alright!?" Robert rubs his head."I'm not bleeding..." Snoos turns to see a man with a camera ninja kick a zombie to the skull. The man has a small orange jacket covering his white shirt. He has a minor goatee growing. He notices the survivors and rushes over."Yo, friends! Name's Kent! I'm a grade A photographer!" Josie groans."Not this guy..." Zo walks up and offers a handshake."Hey, Kent!" Lee's eyes grow wide."What do I remember 'bout this foo'?" Max smirks."Hellz yes!" He runs over to a store and picks up a rock guitar."Best weapon. Ever." Kent smirks."Can I take some pictures?" Snoos walks over."Sure, I guess." Kent smiles."Yes! I need some action shots, so...." He grabs Snoos and throws him into a crowd of zombies. Robert panics."Jesus!" Zo, Lee, Max, Josie, and Robert rush to him, killing all of the zombies as quickly as they can. Snoos smiles a little, covered in bites."Thanks for trying to save me guys....At least someone would..." Snoos passes out. Lee checks his pulse."He.....He's gone." Kent starts taking more pictures."Love the drama!" Robert picks up his gun and aims it at Kent."You sick freak!" "Hey, don't shoot! I'm a pacifist!" Kent remarks. "Pacifist? You, a pacifist? I'd prefer you be...oh, I don't know.....A blood stain!" He fires the gun, blowing Kent away, killing him near instantly. Josie frowns."Snoos...." Robert turns."He'd just get anxiety if he stayed." "How are you so calm?" Zo asks."Your friend just got....." Robert sighs."I live each day the same." Josie looks wonderingly."How?" Robert turns."Well...." Chimmy, Austin, and Teddy run into a supermarket, and they close and lock the doors."How is this only rated PG-13!?" Chimmy says, exasperated. Austin shrugs."Explain Call of Duty." Chimmy and Teddy nod in understanding. Teddy walks over and finds some pink frosting."Ohhhh, yummy!" She goes to grab it, but she trips and falls into the shelf. The shelf tumbles and falls, causing a chain reaction, knocking every single aisle to the floor."Oops....." An almost completely bald man with a five o' clock shadow steps out with a cart with weapons, knives, and spikes protruding."Vandals! Get OUT OF MY STORE!" He rushes for the trio, who merely scream in terror. Kate is seen, looking very sickly. Adam is lying on the floor, umoving."Bozo put up quite the fight, indeed. But no one tells me to run home to my parents." Zoey looks worriedly at her."Kate, are you alright?" Kate falls to her knees."I'm transforming, I'd think." Zoey gasps. She goes to rush over, but a baton hits her over the head, knocking her out. Kate looks on."You.....fat.......freak!" The scene skips back to Lee, Zo, Robert, Josie, and Max."Where'd Jacob go?" Max asks. Jacob is seen walking by a supermarket. He turns to see Chimmy, Austin, and Teddy speeding down the hall."What's the hurry!?" He turns to see Steven just in time to let out one scream. "So why do you live each day the same?" Lee asks Robert. "It's part of my mantra. I act like every day's my last." Robert replies. "Oh.....Like the Penny back song." Max says. "Pretty much."Robert says. Max waits thirty seconds."Wow, no music ding. The host isn't gonna make us sing it?" Lea is seen holding his shoulder, Cletus at his feet."Aw, I missed my song chance!" He complains for a while. Josie walks over to Robert."You can still sing it, you know." Robert chuckles."Uh, no. I don't sing." "But-" Josie starts. "I'll sing when you talk with your British accent." Robert interrupts. "Well, then." Josie says. She turns and cheers."YAYZ!" She busts through a window into a local store and picks up yellow doll-like helmets with silly faces on them."I love these!" She rushes over and shoves it on a zombie's head, making it crash around. "That's....sadistic." Lee says."I love it!" He gets a sinister smirk, and goes to grab one, when a bullet pierces his chest. Lee falls, unable to move. Max rushes over."Dude!" "Dad, I got one!" The group, now reduced to four, looks up to see two teenagers with their father, each with sniper rifles in hand. "Good on you, son. Looks like the rest know we're here." The adult says. Josie, in a rage, speeds up the escalator. The older teen aims at her, but Robert takes out a knife and throws it. It flies into the teen's neck, taking him down. The father turns to help his son when Josie slices him in half, katana drawn. The other teen, in fear, turns and runs, only to get mauled by a zombie. Max runs up, comforting a crying Zo."Lee's.....dead." Josie begins to cry. Robert looks around."The faster we win this challenge, the faster Lee comes back to life. So let's move it!" Zo and Max head towards the park. Robert walks over to Josie."It's not your fault. I should have done better at looking out." Josie hugs Robert."The britishness....." Robert sighs. "Stupid hunters....Wanting to take a shot at the big time." Josie laughs a little."Let's just get the hell out of here, kay?" Josie nods determinedly. Lulu is seen holding his arm."Ah......Zumer, why him!?" Webly frowns, gun in hand."Nothing we could do, man." Lulu frowns."I know, but.....Gosh! This mall is so effed up! What sicko would like this!?" Austin is seen slicing up zombies left and right."Teddy, any signs of humans?" Teddy nods."No." Austin walks over to an injured Chimmy."Are you sure it was Steven that hurt you?" Chimmy nods."Yes." Austin looks up just in time to dodge a slice by a machete. A buff, older man with a small green hat,and a red patterned shirt grumbles."Name and rank, soldier!" "Excuse me!?? Austin exclaims. "No answer, huh? Fine." The man slashes Chimmy to the floor. "Chimmy, no!" Austin yells. The man turns."Name's Cliff. I know what you are. Prepare to go down...." Cliff rushes Austin, machete in hand. Gerard struggles to stand, the defeated fat man crumpled at his feet."What now!?" He turns to see Zorbel with three convicts in the jeep.".......Why me!?" He facepalms and turns to run. Lulu and Webly run into a large room where they see Zoey strapped to a chair."Guys, look out!" A fat cop, a female with blonde hair, tases Lulu to his knees and kicks Webly aside."Ahahahaha! Looks like we've got more visitors! Probably looking for this trash!" She points to Zoey, who is now in tears. Webly pulls out his gun."Looks like you're in need of a good firing!" Austin, now injured, is seen being supported by Teddy. Teddy sees Josie far on ahead."Josie, help!" Josie turns to see them and runs over worriedly."You alright!?" Austin smirks."Never...better..." Teddy looks to Josie."He got in a fight with this machete freak. He won, and it was epic, til Kate showed up all zombified and bit Austin up!" Austin takes out a gun and aims at the oncoming horde."I'll hold them off. Josie....Get Teddy to safety.....please." Josie nods."Austin, I promise." Austin struggles to stand."Go, now!" Josie, Robert, Zo, Max, and Teddy head for the park."Austin's last stand....Sounds better than General Custer...." Webly helps Lulu up."That psycho cop really did a number on us." Fire flames out towards them, and Lulu pushes Webly out of the way. A nerdy guy in glasses chuckles."Pyro fun, right? This is Paul's mall, now!" Webly grabs Zoey and they run out of the front door. They run past a large group of cloaked men lead by a man who points and yells in their direction."Okay, it's official. No more scary challenge, ever!" Webly shouts. Gerard stands over the defeated convicts and an injured Zorbel."Seriously, this is such a messed up place to have a challenge!" "We did this at the suggestion of one of our fans, thank you!" Zorbel shoots back. The scene goes back to Josie's group. Teddy falls to her knees."I got bit.....I should have told you. Sorry." Max gasps."Then let's leave her behind!" "No." Robert says. Max gasps."She's a nuisance!" "We promised Austin to protect her, so darnit, we will!" Robert replies. Before Max can respond, the nerdy pyro attacks Zo with flames. Zo screams and runs into the nearby pond. The pyro laughs."Who likes fire!?" Max growls."I'M the pyro, here!" Max lights his guitar on fire and lunges at the man."Move on, guys! I'll handle this weirdo!" Teddy smiles."Go get that freak!" Max is seen in confessional."Okay, okay. She isn't that bad......Well, she is. But I can at least try to be nice.......Emphasis on try." Josie, Robert, Teddy, and a slightly crisp Zo finally reach the bus."We made it!" "More psychos, huh!?" Gerard leaps out, a scythe in hand."The Grim Reaper is in!" "Gerard, it's us!" Teddy yells. Gerard slices at her, causing her to fall back and scream. "No one's fooling me, again!" Gerard yells. Robert turns to Josie."Move on ahead." Josie frowns."I'm not ditching you!" "Look, even if he wins, I'll be fine! Just go!" Josie hesitates, but she grabs Zo and Teddy's hands and runs into the bus. Robert takes out a sniper rifle."I've set my sights on winning. If today is my last day, I've got no second chances." He rushes for Gerard. Lea has the twenty competitors safe in the bus."Okay.......From now on......No more Capcom fantasies....they are effed up people.....I'm sticking with more "fun" adventures.....Got that, Miss Amber?" Lea says with an "<~<" face."Josie and Teddy were the first two back, so the Fairytale Lovers are headed to elimination. Everyone else.....Sorry for the traumatizement." The elimination room is seen. Reddy is in a straight jacket."Reddy was slightly traumatized, so deal with it. The safety item is...orange juice!" Josie busts into the room."Give me some. NAO!" Lee busts in."Me, too!" "Fine, you can have Lulu and Zumer's. First two safe, by the way." Lea hands them to Lee and Josie."The next two go to Gerard and Reddy!" Webly and Nalyd share a glance."Nalyd, Webly, the final orange juice bottle goes to..... Nalyd!" Webly frowns. Webly stands up."I should have stuck with being a nice guy." Lea turns to the audience."Yeah...this was messed up. Next time will be a lot less..........effed up. Sorry, once again."